


Tough Lovers

by Vonniexxx



Category: Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss everdeen, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx





	1. Kitty

Katniss and Peeta were on a train ride into the Capital. Peeta seemed happy and excited which both confused and excited her.

Effie came out all smiles "I  so happy to see you two again, this time without the hunger games being a factor." "Agreed." Katniss an Peeta said.

"Does Haymitch even know were coming?" "He knows were coming, he just doesn't know it's going to be  a huge party." Effie said with glee.

"You know he's not the big party type" "He will appreciate the effort." Effie hopped off to the powder room.

"You don't seem to happy Katniss." "I'm happy to see your happy but I'm pissed were in the Capital." She smiled sarcastically. Peeta chuckled.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They arrived at Haymitch's mansion. Katniss aggressively knocked on the door.

"He's probably passEd out drunk." "I don't think so he should still be up." Peeta said in disbelief.

"The door opened and there was Haymitch waking up from his drunken stupor.

"I suppose that means only Katniss truly knows me. Get in."

"Your house is surprisingly neat." "Peeta it's called a maid." Katniss said. "I'm so ungratefully happy all are here. In terms of which room should be in you have fun picking that, now  I'm only going to saythis once so listen up there are 8 rooms in total the 8th being mine. There are 3 floors this being the firs which means there are 4 rooms the 2nd and 3rd level I am on the 2nd level Got it kiddies."

"That was a mouth full." Katniss said plainly. "Yeah i missed you too Kat."

Katniss went to the second floor while Peeta and Effie went on the third floor.

••••••••••••••••••••

They were all down stairs for dinner. "Effie I'm warning you don't go pulling tricks to celebrate a dumbass birthday." "I would never Mitch." She continued smiling and eating.

"Actually I agree with Haymitch." "You do Katniss?" "Yeah I do Peeta why celebrate an ungrateful dumbasses birthday?"

"Yeah what he said no celebration" Haymitch said sarcastically. "Fuck you Mitch." "Would you even know how sir. Your about as boyish as they come." "And your a drunken moron who couldn't do anything sober!" "Hey I'm happy your the only who's always bitter and you know what would be a good remedy if someone fucked you happy but until then here's a good question do you even touch yourself? Because if you did you'd be a lot happier."

Katniss got up from the table and went to her room.

"That was wrong, your drunk go to bed." Effie said frustrated. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mean while a pissed off Katniss was in her room under the covers. "Fuck Haymitch but I haven't ever touched myself... Should I?" She slid her hands down her body and into her underwear and started to feel around but she wasn't getting anything out of it but more frustration.

"What the hell am I broken that doesn't feel good. Uuugh!"  Soon enough Haymitch came in smirking. "Having a hard time Kitty?" "Don't call me Kitty." Katniss looked irritated more then before. 

She got out of the bed "Get out!" "Having some trouble touching yourself Katniss?" 

"What-get the hell out of here!" She went to punch Haymitch but he grabbed her fist and put her arm behind her back. "Ouch you bastard!"

He bent her down on the bed then he took her free hand and licked her finger and he took her hand and went in her panties and touched her using her own hand. "This is how you touch yourself." He worked her good. She was trying to prevent from moaning but when he made her hand touch her clit she lost herself.

"Ahh!" "There we go." He let one finger inside her "curl your finger up." She did and she moaned so loud "Ughh! Ahh Haymitch stop please!" "I assume with you no means yes."

he made her press and rub harder on he g-spot and she orgasmed biting the sheets to stay quiet but the pleasure was too immense.

He let her go and she fell to her knees breathing heavy. 

"Good night Kitty." "Fuck you Haymitch" she said panting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Your Mouth is a Wonderland

_Katniss thoughts at 7am_

_Fuck me! Ugh why did I let him do that to me.-But it felt so good-no don't say that.But I've never felt that before. Do it again, do it again..._

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

Katniss came down stairs in an over sized camo colored hoodie and black pants. Wearing her signature braid.

"Feeling better today Kitty?" He looked up at Haymitch and grinned him. She pulled him into his office.

"That's never going to happen again okay so keep your hands to yourself." "That was all you Catnip, I just guided you. One question-did you like it?"

"Fuck off!" He smirked "You don't have to answer I know you did or you wouldn't have been screaming"

Katniss was blushing. She walked away flustered then she bumped into Peeta.

"Hey Katniss don't let Haymitch get to you." "Yeah I know he's a real ass." "Hey you wanna do something ...together?" "Yeah whT do you have in mind?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They were in Peetas room laughing and joking around. Night had fallen . 

"I'm gonna head to bed Peeta." "Alright Katniss. " She felt so happy being around him.

•••••••••••••••••••••

She was laying in her bed in just a big black tshurt and her underwear. She suddenly felt rough hands glide across her skin. Starting at her feet then her thighs.

Lips nibbled and licked her inner thighs getting closer and closer to heaven.

She grabbed the intruder by the hair and pulled him up. "Oh look it's fucking Haymitch praying on his younger." "Let's experiment Kitty." "Your such a dog." Then her kissed her.

She felt warm sparks dance on her lips. "Mmm." She moaned in the kissed then he attacked her neck leaving her breathless. "Aah." 

He slid down between her legs and slipped of her underwear. Before she could make a complaint he licked her.

"Aah!" "Do you want me to keep going?" "Yes Haymitch keep going." She moaned.

He licked, sucked and mans sages his tongue on all parts of her pussy.

She ran her fingers in his hair and began to pull it. She was so close. "Ha-Haymitch I'm ugh fuck!" She came screaming his name and pleading to who ever could hear her. 

He came up from between her legs and kissed her. 

 "We can take this further." Dhe knodded in pleasurable dilirium. "Your mouth is a wonderland." She said breathing. "There I more to this wunder land then my mouth." "Oh my God wha an I talking about you can't we can't get out " "It's gute when you say go but you mean stay. Or when you say no and mean yes etc." 

Haymitch gut out her bed. "Round 3 tomorrow Kitty?" She threw a show at him and he closed the door.


End file.
